El salvador de dos mundos
by beyea1942
Summary: Cuando una raza avanzada se dispone a gobernar todos las dimensiones alternas un joven llamado Alex junto con su hermanita viajara desde la Tierra hacia Equestria para ayudar a las Mane six con el fin de poder parar los planes malvados de esa raza y evitar ser gobernados ayudandose mutuamente, sin embargo Alex tendra que enfrentarse a algo que nunca imaginara
1. Prologo

Prologo

* * *

**La historia gira entorno a un joven llamado Alex Davila que desde muy pequeño ha tenido que pasar por varias dificultades en su vida comenzando con problemas en todas las escuelas que ha estado debido a su ascendencia extranjera haciéndolo objetivo de burlas racistas lo cual provoco que a lo largo de toda su vida junto con todos esos sentimientos se volviera cada vez mas y mas agresivo con las personas a la vez de cierto grado de inseguridad, cualquier cosa que no le pareciera bien o que sintiera que lo estuvieran atacando al instante sacaba al descubierto sus emociones salvajes causándole problemas con las personas de su entorno y con sus padres, así que viendo que si esto seguía así podría obstaculizar su futuro ademas de darle mal ejemplo a su hermana su padre decidió inscribirlo en clases de artes marciales no solo para que usara esas emociones a favor de su aprendizaje sino para que también pudiera controlarlas con disciplina y aumentara la confianza en si mismo y así fue, habían pasado unos años y pues desde que Alex tomaba clases su relación en su vida social había mejorado obteniendo amigos y mejorando sus notas académicas, todo esto parecía ir bien hasta ese día en que todo su mundo y el de su hermanita se vino abajo.**

**Un día en la universidad como de costumbre Alex comía con sus amigos cuando se percato que uno de sus maestros se dirigía hacia el con una expresión muy poco alentadora que lo hizo pensar que algo malo había pasado, lamentablemente tenia razón, una vez en la oficina del director junto con su maestro le dieron la noticia de que sus padres habían tenido un accidente camino al trabajo impactando con otro vehículo que venia descontrolado debido a que el conductor iba ebrio provocandoles varias heridas en el cuerpo pero sin embargo un golpe en la cabeza de ambos termino por matarlos casi al instante, esto lo desmorono por completo al punto de quebrarse en un llanto desgarrador, esto hizo que tarde o temprano toda su clase se enterara de esto pero por supuesto todos le dieron ánimos especialmente sus amigos pero esto no fue suficiente, Alex se había quedado sin sus guías, sus compañeros de vida, sin un sustento en el cual apoyarse o desahogarse, tuvo que continuar con su vida haciéndose cargo de su hermana ademas de tener que trabajar en una compañía de pizzeria que por cierto era la pizzeria central para poder pagar los gastos de la casa y la colegiatura de su hermana sin contar que otra vez tenia que lidiar con sus sombras del pasado de agresividad e inseguridad ademas de haber obtenido estrés excesivo lo cual controlaba con pequeños calmantes que le habían recetado.**

**Mientras continuaba peleando consigo mismo y con la vida finalmente llego el día de su graduación con sus veintidós años a la que obviamente asistió su hermana, por fin volvía a haber un momento feliz, una vez graduado Alex se dispuso en sus ratos libres a buscar un mejor trabajo sin descuidar los estudios de su hermana pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y no encontraba un trabajo por causa de la excesiva demanda de empleos, así estuvo por cinco largos años con la misma frustración de no poder encontrar un trabajo y de tener un trabajo que día a día le causaba mas estrés, tenia que apresurarse a encontrar uno mejor porque ya con veintisiete años se ponía mas difícil todavía, todos querían contratar gente joven de entre veinte y veinticinco años y para empeorar las cosas los gastos de la casa llegaron a un limite en el cual Alex ya no pudo pagarlos siendo embargados dejándolos a su suerte a el y su hermana, cada vez Alex estaba mas demacrado y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle un gran préstamo a su jefe para un departamento aunque eso lo dejara sin paga por varios meses así que también fue con sus amigos para pedirles su ayuda a lo cual estos aceptaron dándole un poco de dinero cada semana.**

_(Época Actual)_

**Como de costumbre la pizzeria estaba casi a reventar incluyendo también las entregas a domicilio y no había personal suficiente así que el jefe llamo a Alex aprovechándose de que el ya tenia que hacer varias cosas para pagar la gran deuda que tenia decidió ponerle otra cosa mas.**

¡Alex!, ¡Alex!, ¿donde te metiste? ¡necesito que vengas ahora mismo! - (gritaba por toda la cocina)

**De pronto sale un joven de cabello color café lacio corto, ojos color café claro con un poco de vello en la barbilla, complexión delgada y alta, tenia un uniforme que consistía en una playera color rojo con cuello negro al igual que las mangas y un pantalón algo grueso color negro con delgadas lineas rojas a los costados.**

Un momento jefe deje me limpio las manos - (decía mientras caminaba hacia el) - ¿que necesita jefe?

Necesito que lleves diez ordenes ahora mismo para una fiesta por supuesto en menos de treinta minutos así que vete preparando - (le entrega las llaves de una de las motos para el servicio a domicilio)

¡¿Diez ordenes?! pero eso es imposible con toda esta gente aquí y todos los empleados ocupados no hay quien prepare las ordenes y aunque así fuera me demoraría demasiado por el trafico - (dijo algo frustrado)

Tu sabes bien las reglas, si no se entregan en menos de treinta minutos nos quedamos sin ese dinero el cual por cierto aun no has cubierto el préstamo que te hice ademas no acepto excusas, si no hay quien prepare las ordenes hazlo tu y te recomiendo empezar ya que perdiste 2 minutos ¿entendido?

(suspira) - Entendido jefe

**Alex se apresuro y preparo todas las pizzas lo mas rápido que pudo sus compañeros de trabajo solo lo pudieron ayudar dejándolo meter primero todas sus ordenes en los hornos porque ellos estaban ocupados con lo suyo, por supuesto era imposible hacer lo que le dijo su jefe tan solo en tener listas las pizzas ya había excedido el tiempo limite y necesitaba salir sin que el jefe lo viera, se escabullo de entre toda la gente saliendo rápidamente por la puerta principal llendose en la moto a toda velocidad.**

**Maldita sea espero que una vez explicándoles a los clientes porque llegaron tarde sus ordenes me paguen las pizzas aunque sea por lastima o que se yo - (decía en sus pensamientos mientras conducía a toda velocidad)**

**Por supuesto en cada casa que llegaba les decía su explicación pero aunque intentaba que pagaran las pizzas pareciera que nadie le hacia caso o simplemente no les importaba los problemas de Alex y simplemente no pagaban pues estaban en su derecho ya que la pizzeria tenia esa norma de los treinta minutos, cansado, estresado y tembloroso de que su jefe le aumentara la deuda regreso sin nada de ánimos a la pizzeria, estando tan inmerso en sus pensamientos no se percato de que un auto que estaba frente a el se había detenido hasta que el conductor del mismo le grito tratando de advertirle, de pronto Alex alcanzo a escuchar un grito que lo saco de sus pensamientos viendo el auto y reaccionado a tiempo dando la vuelta que para su mala suerte perdió el control cuando le pego a un basurero que estaba en un callejón haciendo que caiga de la moto raspándose por todo el suelo y la moto quedando atorada en el basurero.**

¡AHHHHHHHHHG! mal-dicion - (decía Alex con dolor)

¡Joven! ¡joven! ¿se encuentra bien? - (trataba de auxiliarlo el conductor del auto)

Si... creo que si pero la moto fue la mas afectada - (Alex veía la moto que estaba totalmente destrozada de la parte delantera pero que aun funcionaba ya que permaneció encendida)

**En ese momento el teléfono de Alex comenzó a sonar, era la directora de la secundaria donde estaba su hermana, le había hablado para informarle que había tenido una pelea donde hizo que dos compañeros suyos se torcieran el pie y sangraran de la nariz por lo que requería su asistencia urgentemente, una vez escuchado esto Alex se subió rápidamente a la moto y ver que problema tenia ahora su hermana porque este no era el único, cuando llego a la escuela ahí lo estaba esperando la directora que entro junto con el a su oficina viendo al instante a su hermana sentada en una silla, su hermana tenia cabello color café lacio algo largo con un pequeño mechón colgando frente a su cara.**

¡Hermanito te juro que esta vez yo no hice nada yo solo me defendí esos tarados me estuvieron molestando no entiendo porque el que se defiende es el malo de la historia! - (le dijo exaltada)

Tranquila hermana déjame escuchar lo que paso

Bien - (dijo su hermana algo enfadada)

Siéntese señor Davila, en efecto lo que su hermana Nataly dice es cierto, tengo entendido por parte de su maestra que en clase todo iba normal hasta que formaron equipos para una actividad la cual a Nataly formo equipo Juan y Leo, después de eso la empezaron a molestar diciéndole cosas ofensivas sobre sus padres y sobre la desdicha que segun esos niños tiene de ser huérfana haciendo que los empezara a golpear en la cara, déjeme decirle que aunque la actitud de sus compañeros no es para nada grata es completamente reprobable que Nataly se comporte como un animal salvaje sin E-DU-CA-CION

¡¿EDUCACIÓN?!, ¡¿Y QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?! - (grito con furia Nataly azotando sus manos en el escritorio de la directora)

¿Ahora lo ve señor Davila? este tipo de actitudes ademas de ser una falta de educación también es un problema de agresividad y ahora que lo pienso creo saber de donde viene ese comportamiento con tan solo verlo a usted - (mira fijamente las múltiples raspaduras que tiene Alex en el brazo ademas de tener una manga rota)

¿Que insinúa directora, acaso cree que yo le he enseñado esas actitudes dandola mal ejemplo a ella?, por que si es asi lo que usted esta haciendo es discriminarme solo por mi apariencia y eso también es algo reprobable

Entonces Dígame porque llega tan sucio con todas esas raspadas porque si eso no es mal ejemplo no se que sea

Si mal ejemplo es estar todo el dia trabajando con un maldito jefe que se la pasa explotándome ademas de hacer literalmente todo solo para poder darle una buena vida a mi hermanita a pesar de todos los problemas que tenemos como injusticias o discriminación entonces ¡SI! le doy mal ejemplo sin mencionar que yo esperaba mas de una escuela que dice ser de las mejores imponiendo una colegiatura extremadamente alta

Escúcheme bien señor Davila porque solo lo diré una vez, en esta escuela así como recibimos también damos y no podemos manchar nuestra imagen solo por una estudiante que no tiene reparo así que no me quede mas que expulsarla

**Alex al oír esto se levanto con furia de la silla donde estaba y la arrojo hacia la pared asustando a la directora y a su hermana para acto seguido sujetar a Nataly del brazo llevándosela fuera de la escuela, de regreso a la pizzeria en la moto Alex le contó a su hermana todo lo que había sucedido antes de que llegara a la escuela, su hermana se preocupo de que se haya roto algo pero ese no era el caso le dijo que eso no era importante, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que tenia que lidiar con su jefe y tratar el tema de la moto, una vez llegando a la pizzeria dejo a Nataly en la moto para que el pudiera entrar y hablar con su jefe, lo que paso después seria la gota que derramo el vaso, en medio de la discusión su jefe lo estaba humillando frente a los trabajadores y clientes recordandole que le debía dinero por haberle dado para un departamento, en eso su jefe alcanzo a ver a Nataly lo que hizo que le reclamara que ademas de perder las ventas y estrellar la moto se daba el lujo de usarla para su uso personal, Alex estaba a punto de darle una paliza pero pudo resistir... almenos hasta que su jefe le dijo que bajara a su hermana de la moto refiriéndose a ella como imbécil eso colmo la paciencia de alex así que sin ningún remordimiento le dio la paliza de su vida a su jefe o ya podríamos decir su ex jefe porque después de esto era obvio que seria despedido, sin importarle nada agarro la moto y se fue junto con su hermana, así estuvieron un rato hasta que se pararon en un parque cercano para hablar.**

Oye Nataly sobre lo que sucedió hace un rato solo te quiero decir que tuve que desahogarme y no encontré otra forma que darle una paliza a ese estúpido, no quiero que tomes mi ejemplo pero es que ya estaba harto

Tranquilo Alex la verdad es que yo también soy agresiva por que a veces no aguantaba lo que me decían de mis papas y también solo encontré esa forma de desahogarme, ademas supongo que desde que nuestros papas murieron todo se ha vuelto complicado en este país

Bueno eso ya paso por ahora ve el lado bueno tenemos una moto - (dijo Alex mientras sonreía)

Pero hermanito esta moto no es nuestra te la llevaste - (le dijo algo molesta)

Bueno como te dije antes eso ya es pasado la verdad yo solo deseo irme de aquí de una vez, espero que así nos vaya mejor o tu que dices hermanita ¿quieres irte?

Yo voy a donde tu vayas hermano

Entonces que te parece si nos vamos a-

**Alex no pudo terminar su frase porque de pronto se empezó a oscurecer el cielo causando extrañeza en todos los que iban pasando ahí, Alex junto con su hermana se bajaron de la moto pero en ese momento un gigantesco rayo blanco salio de entre lo que parecía ser una especie de nave que estaba flotando en el cielo, una vez que el rayo toco el suelo comenzaron a salir lo que se podría decir como humanoides con lineas en todo el brazo y cara ademas de una armadura color azul oscuro, comenzaban a disparar a todo lo que se moviera haciendo que todos empezaran a correr despavoridos, Alex y Nataly no lo podían creer creyeron que se trataba de un sueño estaban estupefactos pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar comenzaron a ser absorbidos rápidamente por el rayo, no pudieron hacer nada contra la poderosa atracción que este tenia solo pudieron ver como unas cosas que parecían humanos desintegraban sin piedad a todos, los hermanos solo se abrasaron esperando que esto fuera un sueño, lo que Alex no se imaginaria es que su deseo se haría realidad y que no solo se iría a otro mundo sino también a otra dimensión para defender su hogar y el que seria en un futuro también su nuevo hogar... Equestria**


	2. El viaje comienza

Capitulo 1

El viaje comienza

* * *

**Después de que la gran atracción del rayo los sorprendiera y los hiciera levitar Alex y Nataly quedaron cegados por un tiempo una vez entrando en el, solo pudieron sentir como seguían sin tocar nada solido aparte de mareos y sensaciones en todo su cuerpo como comezón insaciable y sensación de quemarse por dentro, tuvieron que pasar por eso por unos cuantos minutos hasta que de pronto el brillo comenzó a disiparse y el rayo comenzó también a hacer lo mismo reduciendo su tamaño a la vez que Alex y Nataly empezaron a descender lentamente desde el cielo hasta que finalmente el rayo desapareció dejándolos caer a ellos, sin embargo ya habían descendido bastante por lo que la caída no fue nada dolorosa fue mas bien como si te cayeras de una silla o una litera... no, pensándolo bien esas caídas si duelen, una vez vez en el suelo Alex logro abrir un poco los ojos aunque veía algo borroso al igual que su hermana pero con lo poco que veía logro ver a la lejanía lo que parecía ser un bosque, una vez que los dos recuperaron la vista notaron que ademas del bosque que había ahí estaba lo que parecía ser un castillo como los que había en los tiempos medievales solo que este estaba completamente destrozado y abandonado lo único que tenia ademas de escombros eran arbustos y plantas que salían de entre las grietas, los hermanos estaban confundidos no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.**

Hermano ¿donde estamos? ¿que hacemos? ¿como volvemos? ¿que esta pasando? ¿que fue ese rayo? ¿que eran esas cosas que estaban disparando? ¿que esta sucediendo en este día? ¿porque a nosotros? ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porqueeeeee? ¡AY CONTESTA YA! - (decía mientras hablaba cada vez mas rápido)

¡Ay por favor cálmate Nataly! ¿acaso crees que yo se algo de todo lo que a pasado? - (le dice a su hermana volteandola a ver mientras ella se queda callada) - por supuesto que no lo se... pero tal vez encontremos algo en el castillo aunque creo que lo único que encontraremos sera tierra, polvo, escombros, arañas, suciedad, arañas... arañas y mas arañas

Vamos hermano como si en verdad te pudieras encontrar una, vamos rápido no seas llorón

¡No soy un llorón!, es solo que... si te pica una no la cuentas, sin mencionar que son asquerosas pero tienes razón vamos de una vez mientras mas pronto sepamos donde estamos mejor

**Estuvieron inspeccionando por todo el castillo a ver con que se topaban pero todo el rato era lo mismo, solo veían paredes, pasillos y escaleras destruidas por el paso del tiempo hasta que descubrieron que también tenia pasadizos y habitaciones secretas por lo que su hermana decidió separarse para abarcar mas territorio, Alex no estaba seguro pero antes de poder decir algo Nataly ya había empezado a correr dejando a Alex investigando por su cuenta.**

(Suspira) que bien, mi hermana jugando por ahí y yo caminando en círculos de habitación en habitación simplemente fantástico - (decía sarcásticamente mientras hablaba consigo mismo) - tal vez haya algo arriba - (sube la mirada) - nop... solo hay tapices por cierto en muy buen estado para estar en un castillo así

**Al ver por un tiempo los tapices a lo lejos escucha a su hermana gritar alarmando a Alex, asi que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para ver que sucedía subiendo muchas escaleras y pasando por varios pasillos solo para llegar y encontrar que su hermana estaba sentada en una mesa muy antigua leyendo un libro.**

¿Que pasa hermano porque estas todo agitado?

Es que (respira) te escuche (respira) gritar (respira hondo)

A si jeje, lo que pasa es que encontré este libro afuera de esta habitación y luego vi ese estante lleno de libros (señala el lugar donde esta el estante)

¿Y por eso me hiciste correr hasta aquí?, en vedad no se como te puede gustar tanto leer... digo es muy bueno leer pero tu cuando encuentras un libro nuevo no le prestas atención a nadie, de todas formas ese no es motivo para gritar

Y que esperabas si me limitaste los libros, ya no me dejaste llevar libros a la escuela

Después de que por leer te pasaste la calle sin fijarte y casi no la cuentas era obvio ¿no crees?

Si si lo recuerdo pero como sea quiero que veas esto, he estado leyendo y encontré aquí sobre la historia de dos princesas que gobernaban en paz y armonía el reino de Equestria, cada una representaba el sol y la luna haciendo también que existiera el día y la noche manteniendo el equilibrio, ademas dice aquí que ellas vivían en el castillo de las dos hermanas... eso quiere decir que si este libro esta aquí este podría ser el castillo.

Pues puede ser la historia es muy bonita y todo pero hay que irnos no hay nada aquí

Espera Alex tal vez en los libros haya algo que nos interese, puede que encontremos información del lugar en que estamos o sus costumbres o algo

Bueno tienes razón pues a leer se ha dicho

**Así pues comenzaron a leer los libros para ver si encontraban algo... bueno Alex solo los hojeaba pero eso no importaba mucho la mayoría de los libros tenían casi el mismo contenido solo que con algunos detalles extra, encontraron sobre la fundación de Equestria, de todos los demás lugares, las criaturas que ahí estaban, sus leyendas, acontecimientos de las dos hermanas, de como una de ellas se hizo mala por la envidia etc etc etc... ah si, y sobre todo encontraron mucho sobre los ponis, ya se imaginaran que fue lo que pensaron Alex y Nataly sobre todos estos libros.**

No lo puedo creer, que se fumo el que hizo estos libros no tienen sentido alguno por favor, ponis que hablan, que ridículo suena eso aparte supuestamente tienen magia y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas - (decía Alex en tono de burla)

Al menos fueron entretenidos - dijo su hermana

Bien debemos irnos ya, lo único que se me ocurre es ir hacia el bosque ¿tu que dices hermana?

Por mi esta bien solo espero que no oscurezca

Descuida es medio día - (le señala el sol a su hermana)

¿Como sabes que es medio día?

Cuando el sol esta en su punto mas alto quiere decir que es medio día todos saben eso

Pues yo no lo sabia - (respondió Nataly en voz baja)

¿Enserio?, como sea hay que ver si algo mas cayo de ese rayo

**Alex y Nataly se pusieron a buscar y buscar hasta que encontraron una mochila tirada en medio de toda la vegetación que ahí yacía, dentro de la mochila encontraron una linterna, alcohol para heridas, vendas, comida enlatada, una navaja y agua embotellada.**

Vaya pero que conveniente, parece que el que tenia esta mochila se iba ir de campamento o algo por el estilo, bueno sea de quien sea ya es nuestra - (se cuelga la mochila en la espalda)

Vaya parece que ya no te preocupas por el buen ejemplo hermanito - (dice algo burlona)

Bueno no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a caminar así que tengo justificación, aparte no hay nadie mas aquí

* * *

_Bosque Everfree_

**Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que comenzaron a caminar por el bosque Everfree era un lugar oscuro pero que con la linterna no había ningún problema aunque era algo confuso, todos sus arboles y vegetación parecían reaccionar por si solos de un momento a otro pero no le dieron importancia ya que pensaban que era cosa suya por lo que siguieron caminando, caminando, caminando y caminando, el cansancio se empezaba a manifestar así como el hambre así que hicieron una pausa para comer y descansar un rato.**

**Después de eso siguieron su andar en busca de alguien quien los pudiera auxiliar pero seguían dando vueltas y vueltas, optaron por ir dejando algún tipo de rastro utilizando las hojas que había en los arbustos y arboles ademas de llevarse unas cuantas manzanas que estaban creciendo en los mismos, el problema ya no era la comida si no el agua que en combinación con la larga caminata y el sol incesante estaban deshidratandolos, temían lo peor hasta que por suerte lograron encontrar lo que parecía una casa pero esta era literalmente un árbol con botellas atadas a unos lazos que colgaban de las ramas, prefirieron ignorar eso y se acercaron a la casa pero cuando Alex estaba a punto de tocar para que alguien saliera a recibirlos escucharon unos pasos que venían de entre los arboles aunque mas específicamente era como un trote, rápidamente se escondieron solo para asegurarse de que no sea algo malo.**

**Al notar que era lo que se venia aproximando a ellos sus caras cambiaron a una expresión de extrañeza al ver que de entre los arboles salia lo que parecía ser una cebra, y es que si parecía serlo porque tenia rayas sin embargo no tenia exactamente las clásicas rayas verticales en blanco y negro sino solo unas cuantas en el lomo y cuatro rayas horizontales en cada extremidad ademas de unos anillos en el cuello, vieron como la cebra entro a la casa mientras traía unas hojas en el hocico.**

¿¡Pero que carajos?!, que hace una cebra aquí y como abrió la puerta - (Dijo Alex sorprendido)

No se pero ya hemos visto perros y gatos abrir puertas que no te impresione tanto Alex

Si pero te aseguro que nunca nadie ha visto a una cebra hacer eso, como sea debe ser la mascota de la persona que vive adentro hay que asomarnos

**Alex y Nataly se asomaron por la ventana de la casa pero no vieron a nadie, solo vieron mas y mas botellas ademas de un caldero.**

Que casa tan extraña ni siquiera tiene muebles en si, solo una mesa y unas repisas

¿Crees que sea algún tipo de hechicero o algo así hermano?

Pfff no seas ridícula hermanita eso no exis-

**Alex estaba hablando cuando nuevamente unos pasos se escucharon de entre los arboles pero esta vez no hubo tiempo de reaccionar para esconderse, de pronto una bestia salto frente a ellos haciéndolos temblar de miedo, era una manticora, tenia cabeza y cuerpo parecidos a los de un león, unas alas grandes en el torso y cola de escorpión, la manticora se dispuso a atacar lanzando un zarpaso a los dos hermanos que se quedaron tiesos pero gracias a que Alex pudo reaccionar empujo a su hermana lanzándose junto con ella hacia un lado haciendo que la manticora partiera por la mitad un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos, acto seguido los dos comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por la manticora.**

**Los dos se escabullían y escondían entre todos los arboles que estaban ahí para tratar de perderla pero era inútil poco a poco la manticora iba destrozando todos y cada uno de los arboles que se topaba en su camino, al ver que ya no quedaban arboles para esconderse a Alex se le ocurrió usar las manzanas que habían recojido como distracción de emergencia así que saco la navaja, las vendas y el alcohol de la mochila y le dijo a su hermana que se mantuviera junta a el y que cuando dijera ahora se lanzara hacia un costado para arrojarle las manzanas con todo y mochila.**

**El momento llego y Alex le dio la señal a su hermana lanzándose ella hacia el lado, después de eso Alex le aventó la mochila a la manticora haciendo que tropezara pero no sirvió mucho ya que se puso de pie casi al instante sin embargo centro su atención en las manzanas ganando mas tiempo pero Alex sabia que tarde o temprano los alcanzaría y ya no tenían mas distracciones por lo tanto decidió hacer algo muy arriesgado, comenzó a correr directo hacia la manticora intentando clavarle la navaja siendo visto por su hermana de lejos pensó que se había vuelto loco, para su mala suerte la manticora lo percibió así que le lanzo veneno con su cola pero Alex pudo esquivarlo haciendo una voltereta a un lado, finalmente estaba cerca de la manticora así que corrió y al ver que lo intentaba atacar con un zarpaso se barrio por el suelo y una vez que estaba bajo su cuello empuño la navaja y con todas sus fuerzas le corto todo el cuello con ayuda de la velocidad de su barrida.**

**Alex termino exhausto y manchado completamente de sangre pero almenos la manticora había perecido ya que murió desangrada por el corte en el cuello, después de eso su hermana corrió a abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos.**

¡HERMANOOOOOOO! - (snif) - pensé que ya no te volvería a ver - (snif) - pensé que te iba a perder cuando esa cosa te estaba atacando - (decía llorando sobre sus brazos)

Jejeje tranquila hermanita nunca te dejaría sola, sabia que esa era la única forma de que no nos terminara alcanzando aunque la verdad cuando lanzo el veneno pensé que no la contaría, me agarro completamente por sorpresa pero que bueno que tuve esas clases de artes marciales si no no hubiera podido hacer esa voltereta - (dijo cansado)

Solo prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso de acuerdo

De acueeeeeeerdo te lo prometo a menos que la situación lo amerite claro, ahora sigamos buscando como salir de aquí

Esta bien... por cierto como supiste que eso funcionaria

Pues como todo ser vivo supongo que cualquiera moriría si se desangra y el cuello es uno de los puntos débiles

Gracias por la información ahora si sale otra de esas cosas ya sabemos que hacer - (dijo burlándose)

No gracias, prefiero solo salir de aquí así que vamonos ya hermanita

**Nuevamente comenzaron a caminar en el bosque hasta que por fin encontraron la salida, rápido se apresuraron hacia ella antes de que otra cosa pasara ademas ya solo contaban con la navaja ademas de las vendas y el alcohol, después de eso al salir vieron una cabaña con vegetación verde arriba de ella con un camino de tierra que iba hasta la puerta pasando sobre un pequeño puente con un rió abajo, rápidamente se acercaron a la casa pero para decepción de ellos no había nadie así que otra vez tocaba seguir buscando y eso se disponían a hacer cuando esta vez a lo lejos en vez de una cebra vieron a dos ponis aproximándose hacia donde estaban ellos pero pareció que se percataron de algo y es que esos dos ponis pareciera como si estuvieran hablando entre si ademas de hacer gestos con sus patas pero solo eran ponis normales sino que uno de ellos tenia alas y el otro un cuerno del cual tenia una aura color rosa y estaba levitando un libro.**

**Los dos otra vez se mostraban totalmente extrañados pero antes de poder moverse una aura como la que vieron de color celeste comenzó a rodearlos impidiéndoles moverse, aun mas extrañados por este repentino acontecimiento lo único que pudieron hacer fue escuchar a alguien que hablaba detrás de ellos que les decía "Vaya parece que no todos se fueron, ahora ustedes asesinos pagaran por todo lo que hicieron así que espero que no tengan cosas que hacer porque estarán encerrados en el tártaro para toda su vida".**

¡¿QUE!?, ¿asesinos?, ¿quien eres y a que te refieres con eso? déjame a mi hermana y a mi ¡AHORA!

¡SILENCIO¡, las preguntas las harán en el castillo

¡Mierda! algo no me da buena espina - (dijo volteando hacia su hermana)

**¿Pero quien era el o la que les dijo eso a Alex y Nataly?, ¿porque los llamo asesinos?, ¿que quiso decir con que no todos se fueron?, ¿Alex y Nataly podrán salir de esta situación o esta vez no tendrán tanta suerte?.**

**Continuara en el próximo capitulo...**


End file.
